


Holiday Scents

by morelikesymptoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Candles, Cheesy, Christmas, First Meeting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikesymptoms/pseuds/morelikesymptoms
Summary: Alec needs some help shopping for a Christmas present for his mother. Fortunately, the gorgeous stranger in the store *cough* *cough* Magnus, is more than happy to offer his assistance.





	Holiday Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote. This is my first time writing any fanfiction for Malec so please be nice :) Hope you enjoy! xx

Alec wasn’t generally an irresponsible person. Most of the time he actually tended to be quite put together, whether it be in his college classes or friendships, he usually felt pretty confident about what he was doing. But this… this was not something that Alec felt at all prepared for which explained exactly why he had waited until the last hour that the shopping center was open on Christmas Eve to finally try to find his mother a present.

Saying that finding a present for his mother was something that Alec feared would be an understatement. He wasn’t so used to being completely out of control but when it came to his parents, especially with his mother, that would be a different story.

He had already found a present for Izzy, Max, Jace, and even Jace’s fiance that Alec didn’t quite like being around but decided to tolerate for his brother’s sake. Hell, he had also actually gotten something for his father but his mom… he had absolutely no idea where to start.

This had been the year that Alec had actually come out to his family and it seemed to an extra layer of stress to Christmas. He did not want to mess another thing up with his family, not after having caused his parents so much distress that year already. 

Izzy had taken it the best, mainly because she already knew and she would always support her brother’s happiness. Jace didn’t mind much either, having only wanted to let know Alec that it didn’t change anything between them. Clary had responded by trying to set him up with nearly every gay person she knew, which Alec had appreciated for awhile but soon got tired of. Max was too young and distracted by school and friends to really care but Alec knew he didn’t even think twice about whether it changed his opinions on Alec. It never would, Max was completely loving. 

But his parents...they were not only shocked, but utterly dismissive. Alec was just grateful that they didn’t expel him from being a part of the family. They seemed to not want to discuss it at all and instead pretended it wasn’t so, mainly by the painfully obvious attempts from his mother to set them up with a family friend’s daughter, Lydia. Alec knew it was no use but it was a lot better than the alternative.

Alec had always strived to be the completely best traditional son, feeling like he had good reason to overcompensate. Which is exactly how he found himself in a pretentiously classy store with overpriced candles. 

A nice candle was safe, and if he found the right one it would definitely smell nice, which was, of course, a plus. The only problem was Alec absolutely no idea where to start. 

Not only did he feel out of place in a store full of such wonderful wintry scents in glass candelabras, but he felt completely awkward being among the few people in the store and being the only one who looked not only confused, but conflicted. 

“Hello there,” A voice came from behind him, interrupting Alec’s loud thoughts, who turned around like a deer in the headlights to be met with the most gorgeous man he believed he had ever seen. Now Alec was certainly never one to believe in love at first sight or even lust at first sight but he’d definitely be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t infatuated with the sight in front of him and Alec was definitely done lying to himself. 

The man had black hair with red streaks that stuck up beautifully, glittery eyes, and unmistakable confidence that screamed friendliness rather than arrogance, and Alec didn’t seem to get enough. He suddenly felt very out of place in his plain navy t-shirt and rugged blue jeans. 

“Do you need help with something?” The man asked without even a speck of judgement, just mild curiosity and the want to help. 

Still, Alec winced embarrassingly, “Is it that obvious?”

The man just laughed kindly and simply stated, “Well… you have been staring at the candles for about ten minutes without smelling a single one so I figured you might need some assistance.” 

Alec visibly relaxed, though his chest was still beating like crazy. “Yeah, it seems I don’t know the first thing about candles.” 

“Well, fortunately you’ve got me now, who does know a thing or two about candles.” Alec couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before he looked for a nametag and wasn’t met with one. He didn’t think anything of it, some stores just didn’t bother. “Magnus.” He said extending a hand that Alec couldn't help but notice was the absolute perfect combination of graceful and strong. 

Alec shook it and possibly held onto his hand for a second longer than normal but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. Alec couldn’t believe that his name was just as perfect as the rest of him. “Alec. It’s nice to meet you.”

“That must be short for something.” Magnus said eyeing Alec up and down, who seemed to actually like the attention despite his shyness. 

“Alexander.” Though no one ever called Alec Alexander. 

“Alright, Alexander.” Magnus said and smiled and though Alec loved the sound of that, he noticed that he had never quite given Magnus permission to call him that.... Not that he minded….though he wished he did, it would make this situation all a little more… normal. “Let’s start looking then. Would you say you're more of a flowers or cologne man?” 

Alec couldn’t seem to tell how that had anything to do with candle shopping for his mother. “Um, I’m not sure…” He said, honestly. “And uh this candle isn’t for me, it’s for my mom. We are having a Christmas Eve dinner tonight and I wanted to get her something nice.”

“That makes more sense.” Magnus settled on. “Well, a bit last minute, aren’t we?” He asked, with just a speck of flirtatiousness. 

“Just a bit…” Alec said. “Which means, I kind of need to get this settled soon but I don’t even know where to start…”

“Alright, does she like sweet scents? Perhaps this rose one? It’s in a nice glass holder.” He said, and if it were for anyone else, it would have been absolutely perfect. 

Alec snorted without being able to control it. Fortunately, Magnus just seemed to smile about it, as if were something adorable, which Alec didn’t exactly understand. “My mom’s not exactly sweet.”

“Ah,” Magnus said, as if he could understood with Alec even needing to explain, which Alec definitely appreciated. “Here’s another,” He points to another candle in glass. “It’s called Jasmin de Grasse, it’s sophisticated and nice but not too sweet? Probably what you’re looking for.” He said picking it up and holding it up for Alec to smell who instantly smiled. 

“I like this one…” He said, as if it were settled but then his worries started piling in again. “You think she’ll actually like it?” Alec was unsure why he was confiding in this stranger with his worries but he couldn’t help it. 

“I think it’s absolutely perfect.” Magnus said with a smile without any judgment. “It’s one of my personal favorites, actually.” 

“Then it must be perfect.” Alec said, seemingly becoming calmer as he grinned at Magnus. “So… can you ring this up for me, please?”

Magnus laughed. “Well, I would but I kinda don’t work here.” He told him and Alec didn’t understand. 

“But you knew I needed help, you picked out the perfect candle for me.” He said, feeling dumb and confused.

Magnus just shrugged. “It was clear you needed some help and I really do like shopping for candles, which is why I’m here in the first place.” He dropped his volume as if his words were only meant for Alec, “Plus, I always help the cute ones.”

Alec wished he could control the blush upon his cheeks as he and Magnus just looked at each other for a few seconds. Words were unnecessary and he was sure that there lovesick staring would have lasted longer if it weren’t for his phone’s irritating ringtone which always seemed to go off at the wrong moment. 

He sighed when he saw that it was his mom and told Magnus. “Sorry, I have to take this” Magnus didn’t mind at all, though, as generous as he was. 

The call was short-lived, just a couple minutes of his mom ranting about how he should already be there and Alec agreeing and apologizing just to get her to calm down. He sighed again when he hung up and it was clear that his happiness had gone down a bit but just the understanding smile of Magnus seemed to put him at ease like no other. 

“I really do need to get going…” He said regretfully, his phone still in hand. 

Magnus took it from him and Alec looked at him concerned for a moment but Magnus answered the question that Alec didn’t need to ask aloud. “I’m just giving you my number, hopefully you'll use it sometime?”

Alec smiled and nodded. “We’ll see,” He said teasingly, though he knew for a fact that he definitely would. In fact, he texted him right then and there. 

 

Perhaps next time we can bond over the delicious scents of hot chocolate, instead? xoxo - Alexander 

 

“Perfect.” Magnus spoke aloud and gave Alec a chaste but sweet peck on the cheek before continuing his own shopping, still lost in thought of the amazing encounter he just had that made him feeling warm and fuzzy… perfect for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! I might post a chapter 2 of their date if y'all like this. I'm hoping to get better as a write so some kind criticism would be most appreciated <3 And I'd love to have more to write about so I'd especially love some fanction prompts for Malec (AU or canon) Thanks loves :)


End file.
